plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Tomorrow-tron
|other weakness = (only when charging) (Chinese version only) |first seen =Far Future - Day 25 - Day 35 Modern Day - Day 33 - Day 44 Arena - Week 84 |flavor text = When Dr. Zomboss is nestled into the comfy folds of his futuristic cerebral control pod he almost finds it hard to be evil. Of course once he sees a lawn full of happy plants that puts him right back where it needs to be, hungry and evil.}}Zombot Tomorrow-tron is the boss in the Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is battled in Far Future - Day 25, Far Future - Day 35, possibly Modern Day - Day 33, and Modern Day - Day 44. During first two battles, it can summon all Far Future zombies except for the Future Flag Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, and the Disco Jetpack Zombie. However, in Modern Day - Day 44, this Zombot instead spawns multiple different zombies from other eras. The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is capable of destroying Power Tiles through its powerful missile attacks. In Arena, defeating the Tomorrow-tron will award 10000 points, increasing by 10000 points each time the Tomorrow-tron is defeated. Higher leagues will increase a multiplier for points scored, with a maximum of 5x in Jade league. Almanac entry Overview The Zombot Tomorrow-tron absorbs a total of 54000 damage before surrendering, with its appearance changing upon absorbing 13000, 32000, and finally 54000 damage . Stages Strategies :See Far Future - Day 25, Far Future - Day 35, Modern Day - Day 33, and Modern Day - Day 44. Audio Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Zombot Tomorrow-tron Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombot Tomorrow-tron Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Zombot Tomorrow-tron Icon2.png|Almanac icon Decapitated.png|Dr. Zomboss arriving in Zombot Tomorrow-tron ReadyToFight.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron gaining its health before battle Tomorrow-tronPromotion.jpg|Advertisement for Zombot Tomorrow-tron Tomorrow-tron.jpg|Battling Zombot Tomorrow-tron Greetings.PNG|He may have hypnotized Crazy Dave, or David, as he said in the dialogue. PvZ2 Far Future Defeated Flying Brain Ship.png|Defeated Zombot Tomorrow-tron with Laser Beans' Plant Food effect Zombot Tomorrow-tron Missile Attack.PNG|About to launch missiles Tomorrow-tronHD.png|HD Zombot Tomorrow-tron ZombotTommorrowTwitterHD.png|Another HD Zombot Tomorrow-tron Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-53-04.jpg|Advertisement ATLASES ZOMBIEFUTUREZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets (The power tile symbols were there, but are unused even only the X and square symbols were used prior to the 2.4 update.) Mdp2pi.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron in the Modern Day Part 2 promotional image IMG_2374.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron in the Power Plants promotional image Zombot Tomorrow-Tron in Arena.jpg|Zombot Tomorrow-tron in Arena Pokra boss tourney ad.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron in an advertisement for Pokra's BOSS FIGHT Tournament in Arena Old Wnef3fhei3uf.png|About to shoot red Power Tiles (pre-2.4) Kdv idvjwo.png|About to shoot green Power Tiles (pre-2.4) Chinese version Zombot Tomorrow-tron in Volcano Level Icon.png ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' TOMMOROWTRONPFALLSTARS.png|Tomorrow-tron attacking PVZAS VS ZOMBOT TOMMORROW.png|An all-out battle Video Far Future Day 25 - Zomboss - Zombot Tomorrow-Tron - Plants vs Zombies 2 new update Plants vs. Zombies 2 Defeat Zombot Tomorrow-tron - ZomBoss - Far Future Day 25 (Ep.262)|By Trivia *At 54000 HP, the Zombot Tomorrow-tron is currently the toughest Zombot in the entire game, being almost twice as tough as most other Zombots and about three times as tough as the Zombot Sphinx-inator, and over four times as tough as the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. **It is also the second toughest boss, the first being Blade-Wielding Hero in the Chinese version, with over four times health as the Zombot Sphinx-inator. **This is probably due to the fact that Citrons (and other powerful plants like Laser Bean and Fume-shrooms) are given in the levels the Zombot stars in. *Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, Zombot Sharktronic Sub, and Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur are the only Zombots in the first two games to completely encase Dr. Zomboss. *Originally, it was going to be named as Zombot Temporal-tron Mk. I. *Zombot Tomorrow-tron is the only zombie that can destroy Power Tiles through its missile attack. *Unlike the other Zombots, the mechanical feet are already present on the lawn when the level starts. *Dr. Zomboss's cockpit has a futuristic protection glass, like a UFO. *It slightly resembles the head of the original Zombot from Plants vs. Zombies. *Before the 2.4 update, the Zombot used to only attack Power Tiles. **When it targeted Power Tiles before the 2.4 update, the color and symbol of the Power Tiles will appear on its eye. *Citron's attack can still hit the Zombot Tomorrow-tron in mid-air. **This also happens with the Zombot War Wagon on Modern Day - Day 32. *If Zombot Tomorrow-tron is defeated and the player collects the prize, any Citrons in the two lanes it occupies will shoot at it before it disappears. *It has a different stunning animation than the other Zombots. *When Dr. Zomboss is about to attach to the mechanical feet, the Zombot's eye will look down on the ground for a moment. *Zombot Tomorrow-tron appears in the intro of Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars where it defeats all of the player's plants (except the Gatling Pea) on the player's frontyard in nighttime. *It is the first Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is able to fly (without its legs). The other two are Zombot Dark Dragon and Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. *This is the last Zombot to use the original one-eyed spider design of the Plants vs. Zombies 2 Zombots. *In Dr. Zomboss's cockpit, you can see a mechanical brain. *In the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], it along with the Zombot Plank Walker and the Zombot War Wagon were not added until the 1.8.0 update. *Sometimes, the player can't read his almanac entry after completing Far Future - Day 25. To read, simply replay and win the level again. *In the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], the Zombot is stunned when being affected by E.M.Peach. In the International version, this is not the case. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Far Future - Day 25 *Modern Day - Day 33 *Power Tile *Zombots ru:Зомбот-завтра-трон Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Bosses Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Zombots